A Different Past with the Same Future
by Jillian Ryn
Summary: What if Angel the Demon Hunter along with his friends Spike and Dru moved to Sunnydale? AU fic. Buffy/Angel
1. Bronzing It

Title: A Different Past with the Same Future  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Demon Hunter meet. Wackness ensues: AU Buffy/Angel  
  
Authors Notes: Please send me feed back please please please. Good/Bad?  
  
..........................................................  
  
  
  
Buffy sighed as she took another sip from her half drunken coke. She sat in a dark corner of the Bronze while her friends danced. Her boyfriend, Riley, sat across from her completely oblivious to her boredom. She stirred her straw around in her glass trying to think of excuses to leave when she felt a tingling that started in her neck and shot down to her lower back. Her eyes shot up from her glass and to the door of the Bronze in time to see three people walk in. The first was a beautiful girl of about 21 with long dark hair and pale skin. She grabbed the hand of a bleached blond guy who looked about 22 and led him off to the dance floor. He was cute in a bad boy sort of way. Defiantly not her type.  
  
She turned her attention back to the other person who walked in with them and found him to be staring right at her. Buffy's breath caught in her throat as there eye's locked. She felt her heart start to pound in her chest. He was gorgeous, the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. His deep chocolate eyes stared into her hazel ones and she felt that shiver course down her spine again. There was something off about him. Not in the evil way but he defiantly wasn't your average Joe. Buffy was unaware of Riley's incessant babbling as she got lost in his eyes. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Her entire body had seemed to have come alive since his gaze had fallen on her. She was aware of everything and nothing but him. She had never reacted to a guy like this before and a tiny voice in the back of her mind reminded her that she had a boyfriend who she was supposed to be in love with. But as she stared at the stranger she just didn't seem to care.  
  
Her thoughts were broken by Riley saying, "Buffy did you hear anything I just said?"  
  
She snapped her eyes back to her boyfriend and smiled lovingly or at least she hoped it looked lovingly, at him. Now that she wasn't looking at the stranger her mind seem to take over and remind her that she had a boyfriend who was very much in love with her. But no matter how much her mind argued her heart was still beating fast and the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't go away. She could still feel the phantom of a shiver running down her back.  
  
..............  
  
  
  
Angel was confused. One minute he was staring into the eyes of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and the next she was talking to what must be her boyfriend. He tore his eyes away from her when his two best friends walked back to him.  
  
"This place sucks man!" complained Spike.  
  
"Your right," Angel said turning stealing one last look at the beautiful blond, "let's go." He turned and quickly walked out of the Bronze.  
  
"Where too?" Drusillia questioned trying to catch up with Angel.  
  
"Patrol," he simply said.  
  
"Goody," Dru said clapping her hands looking very much like a five year old and not like the young woman she was.  
  
The three of them made a strange group as they walked down the empty streets of Sunnydale. Spike and Dru raped up in each others arms. Spike in leather pants and coat, Dru in an old fashioned velvet dress that somehow seemed to suit her. And in the front of the group was the strangest of them all. Angel, the Warrior. Once every fifty years, a man with the skills of a slayer and the strength of a vampire was born. His duty was to defend the world against the demons that haunt the shadows. Angel laughed as he thought over the stupid verse again. What it should really say was the one man in the world who was unlucky enough to be chosen to fight until he and everyone he cared about died.  
  
Drusillia laughed as Spike tickled her.  
  
He wasn't going to let that happen any time soon. Spike and Dru had been lovers since the ninth grade and the three of them had been friends since preschool. They had found out about Angel being the Warrior almost immanently, while his parents still had no clue he was even involved in fights, much less that the fights involved with the undead. But then it wasn't like he and his parents had the best of relationships anyway. Angel's family was rich. His Great-grandfather had started an oil company that was now flourishing all over the world. Spike and Dru's parents were pretty much the same. When Angel decided to move to America his parents didn't even batted an eye, they just transferred enough money to feed a small nation into a new bank account for him in America. Dru's parents were a little hesitant to let her go live with two boy's. Not to mention the fact that she had be dating one for six years. But finally they agreed. Spike's parents were happy to have him go. It wasn't that Spike was a trouble maker, it was just that he didn't exactly fit the rich sons profile.  
  
Whistler, a good demon sent down to show Angel his destiny from the Powers That Be, told him that Sunnydale was the Hellmouth and that he was needed there. So he had come to Sunnydale to save the world. He hadn't heard from Whistler since then, which wasn't all that unusual. Sometimes he would disappear for weeks.  
  
The trio entered one of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale. Angel quickly scanned the area and found nothing. With a sigh he continued walking through the rows of darkened graves only half listening to Spike and Dru's quiet conversation. He let his thoughts wander as he walked past a large crypt. The image of the beautiful blond came back to him and he shook his head to get it out of his head. It didn't work. He wondered if he would ever see her again. Probably not with his luck. His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden tightening of his stomach. It could only mean one thing. Vampires. A lot.  
  
"Run," Angel told Spike and Dru.  
  
"Too late," Spike said looking around.  
  
"Uhh oh," Dru whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Angel said dropping into his fighting stance as about 20 vampires emerged from the shadows. They were surrounded. 


	2. Bordom, Fights, and Introductions

Title: A Different Past with the Same Future  
  
Author: Piper Winters  
  
Summury: Angel the Warrior meets Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, Angel,Willow, Xander, Spike, Dru etc. They belong to the WB, UPN, FOX, etc.  
  
Feedback: please please please please with sugar on top.  
  
............................................................................ .....................  
  
  
  
Riley was still rattling on about the Initiatives most resent capture. Buffy had turned him out a long time ago. Her eyes were searching the crowd for the mysterious stranger she had seen before. He wasn't anywhere. With a sigh she turned back to Riley. "Buffy you okay?" Riley asked putting a hand on top of hers.  
  
"Yeah," she said slipping her hand out of his, "I just have to go on patrol," she got up and slipped on her jacket.  
  
"Do you want me to come with?" Riley asked.  
  
"No," she said quickly, "You stay here, have some fun." She really needed to straighten out her thoughts. That stranger had really shaken her up. Her heart was still beating faster than normal. "Tell the guy's I'm sorry I had to leave," and with that she headed to the exit.  
  
She reached the cemetery with in minutes of leaving the bronze. As she wandered through the graves he thoughts turned back to the mystery man. His dark eyes had seemed to burn a hole in to her. She wondered if she would ever see him again. She was silently reminding herself of Riley when the sounds of a fight reached her ears. Without a seconds hesitation she was already running towards the sounds.  
  
When she reached the fight she found a bleached blond that looked strangely familiar knocked out on the ground and a dark haired girl that was about to be bitten by a tall brunette vamp. Buffy quickly staked him and moved on to the cluster of eight vampires that were obviously trying to attack something. She quickly staked two of them before they knew what happened. She ducked as one through a punch at her head. She was surprised to see a vampire flying into a headstone out of the corner of her eye. A bolt form a cross bow quickly turned him to dust. She turned back to her vampire just in time to catch a fist in her face. She quickly recovered and kicked him in the stomach. As he doubled over she staked him and turned to another vampire before he exploded to dust. She quickly dusted two more. She turned around to see the last vampire be staked. As it exploded into dust, Buffy was surprised to see the man from the bronze standing in front of where the vampire had been. He looked as alarmed as she felt.  
  
"Okay," she said when she finally got her breath, "what are you?"  
  
"What are you?" he asked back.  
  
"I asked first," she said putting her hand on her hips.  
  
"That was bloody amazing." Buffy turned to see it was the now conscious blond who had spoken. She was surprised to see him holding a cross bow.  
  
With an annoyed sigh she said, "I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer," she extended her hand. As they shook hands she felt a jolt start in her arm and run through her toes. They both quickly let go in shock. After a few seconds she sighed again and asked, "And you are?"  
  
"Oh," he said, "um, I'm Angel," when he saw the look on Buffy's face he continued, "The Warrior. And this is Spike and Dru." 


	3. Explanations

Title: A Different Past with the Same FutureRating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Demon Hunter meet. Wackness ensues: AU Buffy/Angel  
  
Authors Notes: Please send me feed back please please please. Good or Bad. Dis.: I don't own them. I wish I did, but I don't so please don't sue.  
  
..........................................................  
  
Buffy was leading the way to The Magic Box and the person she always ran to when things got weird. She was lost in her thoughts, analyzing the feeling Angel had given her when they first met and just now when they shook hands. After much deliberation she decided that it was because her spider sense had recognized his power. She repeated this over and over again in her mind and reminded herself that it had nothing to do with how good he looked in those leather pants. With an annoyed sigh she doubled her pace.  
  
Angel could easily keep up with Buffy, but he realized that she wanted some space so he walked a few steps behind. He also thought with a smile, it allows him to observe her. Angel had read many things about the Slayer but he never imagined he would meet one. Buffy was defiantly not what he expected. He watched as she quickly moved through the shadows. Like a predator. Like him. Angel was brought back into reality when he heard her sigh and watched as her pace quickened. Angel looked back and realized that Spike and Dru were in no way trying to keep up and that pretty soon they would lose them. The tall brunette reached out and grabbed Buffy's arm and was surprised to feel the same shock as before travel through his body. She whirled around alarmed, yanking her arm out of his grasp.  
  
"You think we could go slower," Angel said with his half smile trying to show that he wasn't an enemy. He watched as she visually relaxed and a small grin crept on to her face.  
  
"What?" she asked with mocking amusement, "Can't keep up?"  
  
"Spike and Dru are lagging behind," he explained nodding his head in there direction.  
  
"Oh," Buffy said glancing back at the couple, "yeah. Of course."  
  
She slowed down and walked beside Angel as they turned another corner. After a long pause, Buffy tried to start a conversation, "So.... Why is it that you know what a slayer is but I've never even heard of a 'Warrior'?"  
  
"Maybe you should read more," he said playfully poking her in the side. She laughed and lightly smacked him in the stomach.  
  
"So, what brought you to good old Sunnydale?"  
  
"My Watcher," he said the last word with bitter sarcasm, "more fondly known as Cryptic Guy."  
  
"You have a watcher too?" she asked suprised.  
  
"Yeah, but as far as I know he's completely different to the Slayers watcher," he explained, "supposedly he's 'Sent from the Powers.' Which basically means he just shows up whenever and wherever he wants and warns me about some danger that's about to arise or drops a huge weight on my shoulders and then leaves. He only appears to tell me not to do this or go there. And when I avert an Apocalypse do I get so much as a thank you? No."  
  
"Sucks," Buffy sympathized.  
  
"Yeah..." Angel muttered.  
  
"So, one day this Watcher guy just shows up and is like 'Hey, drop everything so you can travel half way across the planet to live in some extremely small town in southern California' and your all like 'Yeah, okay that sounds like fun?" she asked more than slightly confused.  
  
"Well, he did say the world was in danger," Angel pointed out.  
  
"The worlds always in danger," Buffy answered.  
  
"True," Angel nodded, "but he also said it's the Hellmouth. And who could pass up a chance to see that?" he joked.  
  
"Yep, that's our Sunnydale," Buffy answer cheerfully.  
  
"Does it bother you?" Angel questioned turning serious.  
  
"You mean all the people that I don't save and the people that get hurt by helping me or just the Hellmouth...."  
  
Angel decided not to go into the first part and replied, "Door number two..."  
  
She looked up at him and then back down to the street. Her voice took on a lighter tone and explained, "Well, after spending three years of high school hanging out right on top of the Hellmouth and I mean right on top of it and stopping it from opening countless of times you kinda get used to the actual mouth of hell." She smiled up at Angel and watched as he his head smiling at her. "Ohh, here it is." She said opening the door and walking in.  
  
............  
  
Angel examined the room as he watched Spike and Dru sit down at a table. Jars containing everything from eye of newt to tongues of demons covered the selves. Spices and dusty books cluttered counter tops. He picked up a black candle and smelt it. Coughing he put it back down. When Spike glanced at him with a questioning smirk he managed to choke out, "Strong."  
  
Buffy emerged form the back room with an old man wearing glasses. "Guys this is Giles, Giles this is Spike, Dru and Angel, who's a warrior." The last word held a bit of a question. She glanced at Giles as she walked over to the counter and jumped up to sit on it. She started examining her nails zoning out from what ever Giles was going to say.  
  
"A... Warrior?" Giles asked in his thick British accent. He asked sitting down at the table with Spike. Dru was now curiously examining the room.  
  
"Yes," Angel answered as he watched Buffy idly swing her feet in the air from her seat on top of the counter. She had no interest in the conversation at all. She was watching Drusillia curiously as she wandered around the room picking up different symbols and ingredients. The blonde bounced her feet off the wood beneath her and jumped off.  
  
"What exactly is that?" Giles asked, "I've never heard of one before."  
  
With a sigh Angel began to repeat what Whistler had told him when they first met, "Once every fifty years, a man with the skills of a slayer and the strength of a vampire was born. His duty was to defend the world against the demons that haunt the shadows."  
  
"Which basically means he's the male equivalent of a slayer?" Buffy asked as she picked up a fertility statue. She made a face at it and put it down turning to Angel for the answer.  
  
"Basically yeah," he said smiling at her behavior.  
  
"Cool," Buffy said running a hand through her hair, "another white hat... Which means I get some time off," she looked to Giles for approval. His only reaction was to clean his glasses and look pointedly at her.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and glanced at her watch, "Opps," she muttered under her breath and grabbed her coat slipping it on as she traveled towards the door. Dru looked up from the book she was inspecting to watch her leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Giles asked as he watched her open the door.  
  
"It's late and I have school tomorrow," Buffy said apologetically, "Angel, you can explain the rest to Giles, Will and him are the brains of the operation anyway."  
  
"Alright," the watcher said dismissing her, "Don't forget about your training after classes though," he yelled to her as she stepped out of the door.  
  
"Don't worry," the blonde told him with a smirk peeking her head back in, "and I'll bring the gang and they can meet our newest super hero." She said good night to everyone and left with a small wave.  
  
After watching the petite slayer turn the corner Angel turned to the watcher with a confused look, "The gang?"  
  
Giles just laughed and turned back to the cash register.  
  
TBC 


	4. Story Telling

Buffy silently put the key into her lock and slowly turned it. She cringed as she heard the slight click of the door unlocking. Slowly, she pulled the door open just enough for her body to slip through. She tiptoed through the doorway and winced as the door creaked slightly as she closed it. She turned the lock. Home safe, she thought with relief.  
  
"Where have you been?" Willow asked as the lights flashed on.  
  
Buffy squeaked and spun around to find Willow sitting calmly on her bed.  
  
"Have you been sitting here in the dark all night long?" Buffy asked with a small smile.  
  
"Well," Willow said a little sheepishly, "It's not everyday you get a chance to scare a slayer."  
  
Buffy just laughed and began to get dressed for bed. "So how was the Bronze?" she said as she pulled off her shirt. With a small frown she noticed that one of the vampires had sliced a whole in it.  
  
"Hey," Willow said accusingly, "don't try and change the subject. Where were you?"  
  
"Out patrolling," Buffy said, her voice innocent and sweet.  
  
"I know that voice," Willow said knowingly, "that voice means your hiding something."  
  
"No, it doesn't," Buffy said turning around to look at Willow. Although her words denied the accusation her tone of voice and face confirmed Willows suspicions.  
  
"What happened?" Willow asked excitedly hugging her pillow to her chest and moving to the edge of the bed. Buffy couldn't help but noticed how much she looked like Dawn, begging Buffy to tell her a bed time story.  
  
"Well, I went on patrol," Buffy began slowly as she sat on her bed.  
  
"I already know that part!" Willow exclaimed, "Get to the good stuff."  
  
"Well, if that's the way your going to be," Buffy said with a smirk. She laid down and turned off the lamp light, threatening to leave the story untold.  
  
"Okay, okay," Willow said turning the light back on, "I'll be good."  
  
With an exaggerated sigh Buffy said, "All right... So I went on patrol," she almost burst out laughing at Willows expression.  
  
"And..."  
  
"And, you know what? I'm really tired," Buffy said rolling over, "I think I'll go to bed. We can talk about this in the morning, can't we?"  
  
"Not funny," Willow said throwing her pillow at her friend.  
  
Buffy expertly dodged it and through in back. After a pause she said, "All right, so I was patrolling and I ran into a group of vampires attacking three people," Buffy said giving up her game of annoying Willow. She went on to explain exactly what had happen, although she toned down exactly how hot Angel was. She left out completely the feeling she had when she first saw him and failed to mention anything about the shock that ran between them whenever they touched.  
  
"A Warrior?" Willow said to herself. Their childish acting had disappeared completely by now and Willow was all business trying to figure out if she had ever heard of Angel. "I don't think I've ever read anything about one," after a pause she said, "How do we know he's not lying."  
  
"I saw him fight those vampires," Buffy said, "He's not lying." Buffy found it a little frightening how quickly she had trusted him. But her instincts told her that he was safe and they had never steered her wrong before. 'Besides,' she thought to herself, 'how bad can a guy be if he sends shivers down your spine and makes your stomach tingle?' She shook her head as if trying to get rid of her bad thoughts, 'Bad Buffy. Remember Riley. The guy your supposedly in love with'  
  
"So when do we get to meet this mystery man?" Willow asked excepting Buffy's explanation.  
  
"Tomorrow after classes," Buffy told her as she turnrd out the lights.  
  
"I can't wait," Willow said as she turned over. As she closed her eyes she couldn't help but remember Buffy's voice as she talked about Angel. It held something Willow couldn't recognize. And her eyes. They were happier than Willow had seen them in a long time. 'Interesting' was her last thought before sleep took her.  
  
............................................................................ ....................  
  
"What kind of name is Angel anyway?" Xander asked as they walked down Sunnydale's busy streets.  
  
"It's a nickname," Buffy explained slightly pushing him, then after a pause, "I think."  
  
"And Spike?" Xander continued, "Is he like a biker or something?"  
  
"Xand, these people are here to help. Their good guys. So could you please give them a little slack?" Buffy pleaded.  
  
"Oh all right," Xander said with a smirk.  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said with a smile. Buffy and Xander were walking a few feet in front of Anya and Willow, who were discussing something Walsh had said in their last Psych class. They were slowly making their way to the Magic Box enjoying the nice weather and lack of impending doom. Riley, who had to stay after to grade papers, promised he would meet them their later.  
  
Buffy was happy, almost giddy. The sun was shinning, she got a B on her last Psych assignment, she had her friends around her, and the world wasn't ending. Life was good.  
  
That was until she heard the scream coming from the alley.  
  
She looked around, the people on the street hadn't even paused. 'God I love Sunnydale,' she thought to herself. Willow and Anya, who had caught up to her, looked at her for instructions.  
  
"Guys," she said taking charge, "run to the Magic Box," she thanked God it was only two streets away, "Bring weapons!" with that she turned to the alley and ran.  
  
It was easy to find the source of the scream, all she had to do was follow the overturned garbage cans. She turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. A girl was cowering on the ground as an eight foot tall demon towered over her. He had big black scales the size of base balls and claws six inches long on each of his fingers.  
  
'Great' Buffy thought as she ran towards him, 'I really liked this outfit.'  
  
............................................................................ ..................  
  
Angel was sitting at a table in the Magic Box waiting for Giles to finish with one of his costumers. Dru was sitting on Spikes lap silently reading a book on Gypsy's as Spike played with her hair. Angel turned towards the door as the bell rang hoping it would be Buffy. The look of disappointment on his face as a beautiful brunette with designer shoes walked in wasn't lost on Spike. He was pretty sure this was the only time in his life he had ever seen his friend disappointed to see a beautiful woman.  
  
"Hello salty goodness," Cordelia whispered as she noticed the handsome brunette sitting at the table.  
  
Giles looked up from his cash register, "Oh, hello Cordelia."  
  
"I thought we were having a Scooby meeting?" she questioned as she smiled at Angel. He couldn't help but notice the resemblance it held to a shark.  
  
"We are. But I'm afraid Buffy's running a little late," he explained as he handed the woman at the counter her change, "Thank you for coming."  
  
"That's just like her," Cordelia said sitting down next to Angel, "Always thinking of herself. I had to cancel a manicure to come here. A manicure!" she shoved her hand in Angel's face for emphasis, "I'm Cordelia Chase by the way."  
  
"Angel," he said shaking her hand.  
  
"Oh," she said with a smile that made him cringe, "so your the reason we're all gathered here."  
  
"Yeah, I.. Umm.. guess," Angel said glaring at Spike who had begun to laugh so hard he was near tears.  
  
Cordelia was just about to ask another question when the door flung open and three people rushed in. Xander grabbed a heavy bag that clanged as he ran and left as fast as he came. Willow grabbed a small bag from behind the counter and followed him out. Anya went and sat down next to Cordelia breathing hard.  
  
"Anya?" Giles yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah," she said as she gasped for breath, "Someone's being attacked by something. Buffy went off to save her and didn't have any weapons."  
  
Before anyone could say anything else Angel jumped out of his chair and ran off after Willow.  
  
........................................  
  
Sorry for the long wait, I know it's been a really long time. I hope you like this new chapter. Tell me if it's as good as the others or if everything sucks. Please review! I love suggestions and I can take constructive criticism! Please review! 


End file.
